In many respects, the present invention is a continuation of principles set forth in my prior copending application titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PRODUCING FOAM, Ser. No. 807,051 filed June 16, l977. As stated in said application, generating foam in a liquid has proven to be a very useful way of removing surfactants and particles of waste materials from the liquid. The present invention carries on with this basic concept and yet, provides an alternative to the specific way of employing the concept set forth in said application.
Said application discusses the technique of generating foam bubbles with electrolytic action and forcing the generated bubbles to pass between the electrodes until the top surface of the liquid is reached. In other words, the bubbles are exposed to the oppositely charged electrodes not only in the lower part of the body of liquid, but are also continuously exposed to such electrodes over their complete path of travel to the surface of the liquid. It was found that by doing this, a thick, creamy foam having very small bubble size could be created.